


Bloody good time

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fondling, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One-Sided Attraction, Pubic Hair, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strong women taken advantage of, Villain/Hero, lady whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Elena experiences something tragic turning into mind blowing sex with the least person she'd expect





	Bloody good time

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone write for these two?
> 
> Major trigger warnings rape and mentions of being took advantage of

_Kai Parker has never been anyone's favorite person he definitely was not a favorite person of Elena's_

_Elena cursed the day he was brought back from 1994 with Damon and Bonnie not only that but he was living in the Salvatore house the house was always being used as a supernatural hotel for nonhumans who had no place to go_

_He couldn't stay with Ric and Jo and he wasn't allowed to go out on his own to a normal hotel he was a psychotic killer for God's sake he needed extra watching so Damon and Stefan agreed him staying here would be best for everyone_

_What's worse is that the guy was falling hard for Elena it was sad really him thinking he was actually capable of love Elena wasn't about to try it out the guy could snap any minute and murder her in a gruesome Way considering he enjoyed torturing her that time he kidnapped her she knew he got off on pain and watching people in pain Elena took psychology not only that but Kai himself says so out loud and proudly that he dreams about fucking Elena covered in blood filling her with his seed breeding her_

_Since Elena was a vampire there was no way she could be breeded she definitely did not want Kai's demon spawns growing inside her_

_Even the thought of sex with Kai made her nauseous_

Well well look who's up says Kai walking into the kitchen

Good morning Kai says Elena pushing back her plate 

Mmm pancakes my favorite glad you thought about me Elena says Kai sitting biting into his food

Damon wants me to treat you like a regular guest so I'm going to even though we all know your far from normalcy says Elena smirking leaning against the counter

Y'know what? Those brothers annoy me they practically use you as a pet and kiss each other's asses non stop Says Kai mouthful of pancake

Well that's just how it is around here says Elena turning around to the sink washing plates

Although I must say I'm jealous I mean both brothers got to have you that must have been so euphoric says Kai up from the table now behind Elena pressed his cool pocket knife to her face

_all of a sudden Elena felt a hand move between her thighs she let out an audible moan she felt disgusted she had only been wearing Damon's green black plaid shirt with black silk panties if anything she was probably asking for this_

_She heard Kai undo his buckle tears began to stream down Elena's eyes as the stronger man pressed himself against her ripping down her panties groping her breasts as he slid his erected member into Elena He kissed her face as he fucked her hard _

_Elena never had sex this way before it was never her thing _

god your so tight says Kai as he railed into Elena's ass harder making her squirm

_he than tore open her shirt fondling her breasts _

_Elena wondered how many other girls he's done this to not only did he kill but he got sex when he wanted it she could only imagine what he would do next if she had been just some strange woman nor did she want to think about it_

_Elena felt so ashamed she was starting to like this being control being ass fucked as hard as can be her pussy started to drip she reached down attempting to touch herself but Kai pushed her hand away slapping it like a mother does a child who tries to touch a got stove,_

_He then turned her around shoving her back hard against the sink letting an ouch slip out from her lips_

i'll take care of that for you ma'am says Kai sitting Elena on the sink pushing her legs open

_he licked his lips as he examined her trimmed but still fuzzy pussy he thumed her now swollen clit he than leaned in lapping her pussy nice and gently nuzzling in her pubic hair Elena felt pleasure all over her body shooting through like electric shock she slide her shirt off the rest of the way tossing it in the floor fondling her own tits she began to rub herself against Kai's face her climax was building up she felt her walls clench around Kai's soft tongue he smiled at her devilishly as she came moaning out Kai's name,_

Kai Kai Kai Oh fuck!

_Elena looked down at her rapist not smiling not feeling anything as she jumped off the sink removing his pants and boxers in vampire like speed letting his cock spring free she took him roughly into her mouth using her teeth bobbing hard gagging herself listening to Kai moan louder than she did_

_how many women or men? Had to suck Kai's hairy cock she wondered,_

**the end**


End file.
